


Lost and Found

by TehChouHenshins (TehChou)



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kisaragi Gentarou is Presh, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChouHenshins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No you are not allowed to judge me.</p><p>also stop talking to strangers Gentarou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

“And if I may ask, what are two youthful figures such as yourselves doing out here at this time of night?”

“That’s because we’re—” The girl turned to her companion, both of them crouching down, the girl with one hand clenched into a fist and the other counting down in time with her voice. “—one, two, three, LOST!” She and her companion jump up, their arms stretching high into the sky on the last word.

“ _Lasuto_!” The boy echoes, mangling the word like he’s got nails in his mouth instead of a tongue. The girl starts rattling off at him in their native language, lips pursed, punctuating each word with an emphatic shake of her finger. Her companions lips twist around the word as he tries it again.

“ _Lawwww_ —”

The girl waves her hands in front of her body, shouting out a foreign negative and apparently giving him up as hopeless when she flaps a hand at him in exasperation.

Peter clears his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> and then ryuusei saves them from being eaten with his magic sparkle disco kung-fu WACHAWWW


End file.
